


Train Station车站

by Ririmojen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: j2_everafter, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririmojen/pseuds/Ririmojen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在美国南北战争时期的一个故事。第三者视角眼里的一份情愫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Station车站

老杰克被经理叫到了办公室。他在冬夜提前来临的暮夜中把身上的旧棉袄裹紧了点儿。冬天的风一阵阵划在他的脸上，像是那些皱纹都是它们刻意的闹剧，胡乱划伤那张早已覆满苍老的枯瘦的脸。  
他弯了弯腰，用枯干的左手粗略地摸了一把右腿的关节，像是这样就能让那该死的冷冰不钻进骨缝折磨他一样。他有些滑稽，因为他的腰已经够弯了。  
老杰克在七十一岁这一天领到了自己的最后一份工资。新来的经理是个开着光鲜轿车的年轻人，梳着在他年轻的时候还没流行的背头，亮眼的闪在老杰克渐渐花了的眼里。他接过了用纸包着的钱，没估计数目，就揣进兜里。他不喜欢年轻人的年轻气盛，可能更多的，他怀念那样。

壁炉的温暖让人想要在亘古的安逸中沉睡，年轻的经理礼貌的送他出了门。候车长廊里亮着电灯，那东西的光刻板而生硬，让他不禁怀念那一簇簇攒动的火苗。他隔着厚厚的大衣用右手摩挲左臂，寒风吹着他的手僵劲着发疼，却怎么也不及左臂上那片丑陋的死皮。  
猩红炽热的烈焰灼烧着他，哭号和喊叫还在他耳边嗡嗡作响。身后的门被关上。他是老了，又琢磨起久远的事。  
他又坐在长廊里最靠边的椅子上。年轻的人们把这里整修了一次，换掉了那些多年未变的木头长椅。那些红木是天然的颜色，被这里来往的人磨得发亮。老杰克从不觉得它们有多旧。  
棉袄的衣兜里叠着硬邦邦的几层线头，烟卷没有从古老的破洞中溜到地上，幸运地没被来去匆匆的人踢到铁轨里。  
他的手指因为总夹着烟草早已发黄。习惯烟绣的老旧没变，却不太喜欢看那些三两聚在一起的男女。他们总要踏上列车，别人的分崩离析让他旁观得有些麻木，他眨了眨眼，感觉浑浊又酸涩。  
有人坐到他旁边。  
身体也像台陈旧的不太灵敏的机器，在寒冬中未经检修而吱呀作响。他习惯递给坐到自己身边的人一卷烟。那个人接过了，依旧揣进兜里。  
他递出火，那人又拿出烟卷推过来，谁也没有伸出手挡风，呲啦被滑亮的火苗奄奄一息地微弱却还将迫不及待的烟草燃起。那人不抽，就夹在指尖。  
他们静坐着，谁都不说话。老杰克久违地感受到老友般的默契，他那因为褶皱而耷拉的嘴角像是奋力抬起厚重的帘子一样牵强的笑了。  
烟草燃尽了，他揉碎了最后短截的星火。老友注视着被他掐灭的烟灰吹到了钢制的仍很冰凉的长椅上，颤微着起了身。那干瘦的手掌在他的肩上拍了拍，走远。

三十二岁的杰克得到了一份在火车站的工作。人人欣羡。  
因为那大家伙总是长鸣，像是无法忽视地让人仰视的英雄。它呼哧着从望不到边的两列铁条子上面划过来，带来了令人奇异的美景。庞大的机器日夜轰鸣，人们从未觉得是多么不和谐的变奏。男男女女亮着双眼，激情地翘首以盼，新时代的惊喜，让人在夜深人静中都不自觉的追随，心像是要随着那样的渐行渐远也飞向外面的世界。  
杰克成了很多人的英雄。从火车站回来后总有孩子围着他转，让他讲讲那个大家伙。杰克意气风发。  
那时候的冬天并不太冷，杰克坐在亭里，注意着外面的动静。夜晚来临的早，他得拎着一盏油灯，把泥柱子上挂着的油灯一盏盏点亮。  
他不知道地上铺的铁家伙有多长，他只是需要走很久才能把所有的灯都点亮。一根根火柴呲啦着燃起，他用手护着随着风哆嗦的火苗。火苗触碰油燃亮泥柱子前的一隅，正好点亮了那节车厢的入口。  
亮过又黑枯的木棍攒了一盒又一盒，路走了一来又一回，他好像从未疲倦过。  
镇上的人都喜欢坐蒸汽机车，像是那些有节奏的声响能让他们在资本主义的争利中提高身价一样。  
杰克没坐过，但他看过很多人过来，又走了。  
如果他放下手里的报纸有意看看等在站台的人，他总会禁不住鼻尖的酸涩。少女与恋人相拥，远远看也花了原本清浅的妆。她们精致地打理过的衣领，似也参与了忧伤。杰克恋家又感性，见不得人与所爱分别。

工作的第三年，夏天的站台感觉比冬秋多几倍嘈杂，却也少了几倍哭啼啼的感伤。人们欢快地挥手告别，隔着车窗与亲人接吻。  
杰克再次见到了那两个男人。  
高个子在人群中直挺得突兀，笑容却让他显得柔和，稍矮的人与他并排走着，杰克不禁惊艳着他的五官。  
镇子处在南北两条车线的交汇，走出去的人很多，来到这的人也越来越多，一张张面孔在杰克还年轻的记忆齿轮里转动着来过又离开，唯独他们的影子仍旧鲜活。  
高个子微低着头说话，酒窝里盛满了甜蜜的浓醇，盛夏像是知悉，为他的笑容添暖。  
稍矮的人微笑，或挑着嘴角，目光微垂向地面，总不经意扯大着笑，转过头回应他身旁的目光。  
年轻的杰克不清楚，但他猜测，因为那来往的眼神寂静又旁若无人，骤亮像是灰蒙中总让人珍视的曦光。他大胆猜测，心脏像是鸣着鼓。像燃起了火苗。  
仍旧是短发的那个迈向了还未多绣的铁阶。  
在他转过身之前，与高个子面对面，嘴唇翕动一张一合。杰克从未在盛夏感受到过告别有多么难过，他看到那张漂亮的脸因为什么而更加炫目的色彩。短发的人摸了摸大个子有些长还乱糟糟的头发，转身上车。  
短发的人发色呈金，隔着厚重的车窗氲了水汽。杰克看到他在车窗后冲窗外笑，模糊却清澈。  
高个子的酒窝依旧盛满了浓醇。汽笛声突然响起震颤了他挥动的手臂。  
漂亮的脸随着机车缓缓消失。高个子垂下手臂，垂下头。  
杰克从未在盛夏的告别中感受到过告别的难过。但他看到了高个子抬起头来红肿的眼眶，没由来的酸涩。

秋天，天黑的早了。短发男人回来了。  
围巾包裹住瑟秋中的暖。好像列车还没停稳就见他走下来，然后冲着某个方位笑得灿烂。杰克一直呆在外面，高个子男人比这趟列车早到了两刻钟，没坐到长椅上，好像列车会为他加快速度。  
一步两步，他们相拥。  
杰克手抖了一下，把灯油放错了位置。  
叶子开始落了，稀稀落落地随风刮到水泥地的每个角落，被挡在石柱子下。  
有一片像是有灵智，飘绕过其他的人三三两两，挂到短发男人微翘的鼻尖。杰克随着男人微微发怔。  
高个子用手轻扫，叶子随着风飞舞着逃脱。他们相视着大笑。杰克随着他们笑了。  
相聚的人总热爱狂欢，却又不是总有人们相聚。杰克在快要六点钟点亮了油灯，等着下一列车。  
相聚的爱人也许今晚就会狂欢。但杰克仍旧猜测，甚至臆想，那会是怎样的光景。  
也许要找个人，同他坠入爱河，才能区分其中的甜酸。

圣诞的喜悦延迟的白天，杰克难得体会镇子里的傍晚。店铺灯火通明，放着圣诞歌，很多人打扮成白色大胡子，小朋友围着他们讨要礼物。  
杰克去了一家小酒吧。生活富足，人们更爱享乐，变着法子让自己快乐。  
清净的欢悦宁静地流淌，杰克点了杯酒，看着在狂欢夜里躲到这里享受静谧的人。  
他感到欣喜，并觉得得到了圣诞礼物。  
他们两个坐在角落的位置，啜着酒。高个子举杯，短发举杯，用另一只手拖着杯子相撞。笑容很甜。  
杰克又开始猜测。他们在交谈什么能这么快乐。那两双眼睛都像揉碎了星光在眼中，他们的眼睛是绿色。一个臻绿，一个明绿。像是湖泊，又像是琥珀。  
高个子从座位上探出来，用鼻尖和短发的鼻尖相抵，又轻晃着摩挲。那一汪盈绿始终看向近在咫尺的面庞，他们低声说些什么，然后笑。可能是世间最美的情话，柔情动人。

镇子上开了一家陶艺馆，大人孩子都好奇，幸福的人在店面前来往。杰克有机会在一天白天去凑热闹。  
人还不多。他一步步向里，眼睛掠过两侧架上的陶艺，各式各色，生动灵活的精巧细腻。他不自觉微张了嘴巴，无声惊叹从未见过的光景。  
光晕被高高的阴影遮住半隅，他才舍得挪开晶亮的眼。高个子从店后的隔间走出来，刚清洗过手却把鼻尖上的泥遗漏。杰克猜测着瞥向隔间，看到另一个忙碌的身影。他笑，简单称赞后告别。

四个年岁经过，杰克从未觉得疲倦。他无数次点亮油灯，无数次看离人泪，却未觉苦涩。走的人都会回来，他总是提醒自己没必要陷进伤感。  
那头金发被时间染上一层暗色，杰克却觉得只有自己的皱纹在不断增多，而他更像被时间眷顾。  
这次短发男人孤身一身，在秋季远行。杰克不知道这辆列车要载着人驶向哪里，他只看见男人脚步匆匆。  
杰克止不住猜测，有些心慌。  
晚上他点亮最后一盏灯，看见高个子从远处跑来，他的头发被风吹乱，来不及整理。  
像是冲着无辜的空气发火，他大口呼气又吸气，却平息不了胸膛的起伏。杰克本打算静静躲在那里等他离开，却因为影子暴露了自己。高个子问他有没有纸笔。声音像是被扯断了的风筝线，飘忽又喑哑。  
杰克装作没看到他更加红肿的眼眶，迅速走回亭子给他纸笔。  
好像是在面对面和谁说话，杰克能从他颤抖又迅速的运笔中感受他的情绪。  
无从发泄郁结凌乱，让他像被抛弃的幼兽，独自舔舐皮毛呜咽。杰克为他倒了杯水。  
像是突然关闭了闸门，他停下，笔因为震颤滚到了地上，他歉意笑笑道了谢，转身离开。  
写了几篇的纸被他揉成团不知道放到了哪里。水已经凉透了。

圣诞节又到了，第五年的圣诞节。四面八方的人坐着列车回到这里或者来到这里。杰克千篇一律着，未看到那两抹绿色。  
他时不时去陶艺馆逛逛，拎着自己扁平的酒壶，像第一次一样安静地走进去。架子上的成品很多都被人们买走，孩子们稚嫩的欣喜，总让小小的物件比平日漂亮。  
架子的角落，被发黄的报纸盖住，杰克细看，便看到未完成的作品。  
一条人鱼。短发，漂亮。只一只眼睛。  
像是上帝的造物，偏黄的泥土映出那只眼的深沉。  
杰克未看到作品的主人。

春天来了，有一天下了雨，短发男人回来了。  
他到亭子前避雨，不急着离开。  
杰克看到他穿着军官的衣服，头发被已经摘下的帽子压乱了。杰克递给他一杯热水，他道了谢啜了一口。  
杰克有机会仔细看他，便又觉得他特别，但他心中盈满猜测。他问你的朋友呢。  
短发男人一愣，水杯被放到台子上。他有些促狭地用手抹了一把脸。扯起嘴角笑笑。  
他忘了来接我。他说。  
他的声音很淳润。  
和高个男人不同。高个男人的声音像被雾承蒙的针叶林，他的声音像温润的中层海。  
午夜的钟声敲响，军官和杰克道了别。

杰克很欣喜，在又一次的送别，他同时看到了两个人。  
油灯正燃得旺。雪花厚实地飘落下来早就铺满了地面。  
他们裹着厚实的大衣并排走过来，都笑着。一切都好，杰克猜测。  
汽笛声远远地鸣来，杰克又一阵酸涩。  
他总觉得有些事不同了，又说不出来。他看到高个子男人噘着嘴，像是在撒娇的大金毛，而短发男人向前抱了抱他，又被他回抱地更紧，头都埋进他的颈间。  
那一定很暖。杰克瑟缩了脖子。  
列车轰鸣着驶来，带起周边的雪，刚刚下落的仍装点到两个人的身上。  
高个子向后退了一步，又扣住了短发的后颈。  
他们交换了一个亲吻。  
短发头上的雪在滚烫的手掌间融化，他们彼此环抱，温唇相抵。雪在油灯下昏黄动人。  
杰克看到一吻结束后他们动人的笑。猜测被印证了。杰克喜悦，兴奋。但又要迎来他们的分离。  
但有人在等，有人盼归，远行都像拥有意义。  
高个男人都会在亭子前等，顺便和杰克交谈，但他们未互道名字。

向北去的人多了起来，镇里的人也开始鼓动着举家迁移。不知是谁说了什么，搅乱了人们心里那汪静水。  
杰克不想走，他在这个车站快要十年了。  
那些妇人们想象着战争，想象着尸横遍野，描绘着可怕的画面，本来害怕却喜欢一群人人心惶惶，一起受灾受难人心总有安慰。男人们忙着去置办一片土地，过去安家。人们站在不同的阵营，宣扬着可怕的局势。  
杰克不知道怎么办。他只知道前几年，有些面孔就不在车站出现了，他听说过暴乱和冲突，却不敢猜测。  
他记得一八六一年，自己在车站的第十个年头。  
车站的人太多，让他顾及不暇。  
他糊里糊涂地靠着亭子里新置的壁炉睡着了，空无一人的寂静将他惊醒，汽笛声远远传来。随着遥远却逼近着的轰鸣沉闷的嗡嗡作响，像是他从未经历过的大地震。他踉跄着跑向亭外，他总是猜得准。  
短发男人穿上了军装，他是一名军官，效力于北方。高个男人跟在他后面，好像第一次沉默。  
很多个穿着军装的人三三两两聚集，年迈的妇人用手帕哭泣，娇小的女子安静的陪伴左右，不去与军人对视，恐怕是怕早已酝酿已久的情绪崩塌。  
油灯昏黄，雨停了又落，清浅地打湿笔挺的军绿色。有人匆匆跑过，溅起坑洼里的雨。微小的啜泣连在一起。杰克心慌意乱，担心雨水把哪里的油灯浇熄，相叙的人忆不起最后一个笑容。

短发的人很疲倦，青色的胡茬装饰他干净的脸，他眨眨眼，冲对面的人笑。安静得像不存在于慌乱之中。  
然后他走上前拥抱大个子。厚实的手掌肯定有日月累积的茧，透过布料，无知觉的摩挲。  
大个子使劲抱住他，像是想用他那差一点的身高让他双脚离地。熨烫平整的军装被他狠劲揉出褶子，他像是在恶作剧，捣蛋般的轻啄那人的脸，还有那青色的胡茬。  
汽笛声随着人们慌乱的脚步声鸣响，随着遥远又逼近的轰隆催促着离别。  
短发离开那个怀抱，错过他的亲吻，微笑着转身。没有行李。  
他依旧靠窗。下过雨的傍晚车窗上挂着水珠，油灯的昏黄映亮他的脸。那些细小的发丝在暗金中突兀的金黄。  
他依旧疲倦。忘了隔着厚重的窗与所爱接吻。  
他仍然笑着。  
杰克看那些军人们上了列车，转身抹了一把眼睛。

镇上的很多人都走了，他们可能在这一片炽烈的土地上找到了一处安逸。轰隆几乎日夜不停，杰克缩在亭子的壁炉旁，等着声音静下来。  
前方胜利的消息顺风般传来。仅仅是一场战役也足以让人欢欣雀跃。  
这一年的圣诞节，疲乏不堪的人们将要燃起巨大明艳的篝火，大快朵颐酣畅淋漓，犒劳许久以来疲乏的自己。  
手风琴的声音传遍了大街小巷的每个角落，人们围坐在巨大又通明的篝火边，唱着欢快的歌。  
杰克从工作中抽身，挤到了人群中。他看到了短发的男人，他和曾经一起坐上火车的几个战友回到了这里。他们的脸上还有伤疤，有一个还架着胳膊。人们欢笑着，啤酒被盛满在木质酒壶里，碰杯溢出气泡，迫不及待地用嘴拦截流淌。  
人们跳起了舞。随着手风琴愈发欢快的歌声。高个子出现了，他和短发男人一同跳舞。杰克像是没敢眨眼，一直看着他们。看着他们转圈，看着他们相视而笑，看着他们在甜美的混乱中交换厚实的拥抱，看着他们在舞蹈着的人们中央亲吻。  
人群爆发出一声惊呼，然后所有人都注意到了。瞬间的凝滞后是尖叫与掌声。  
高个子拉着短发离开了，他们都喝了酒，红晕染上他们幸福的笑着的面庞，像是刚刚结束了一场疲惫又甜美的婚礼。

战争没有停止。杰克忘记了哪一天短发男人又和他的战友登上了列车。烟火肆虐在整片土地。

后来，又过了很久。  
久到杰克变成了老杰克，久到亭子上的洞补了一次一次，久到一个个春季一幕幕离别，久到老杰克都已疲乏地不再猜测，久到他当自己做了梦。  
整片土地都沉静下来，所有人都分享着重新和平的喜悦，为了不忘记英雄，曾经的同胞如今的战犯被压上集市接受审判。他们曾经意气风发，而今潦倒无力。  
集市又有新的审判，老杰克没去凑热闹，他迎来了老朋友。  
他还是那个发型，有些稀疏却还乱糟糟的。那时候他也坐上了不知名的列车，去了不知名的方向。他风尘仆仆，接过老杰克给他倒的水。  
他们没有交谈。老杰克看着他，他看着提速的列车，握着杯子。然后他离开了，向镇子，现在已经是市里的方向。

老杰克到现在也从未停止猜测。就像他在心里写了个故事，不用过多油墨，就用他知道的简单的词汇。一笔一划，一章一节，勾抹了五年，十年，二十年。  
墓碑不知道是何时竖起的。立在市郊。火车能经过的地方。没有电灯，年轻人会时不时过去点亮油灯。

战乱里不知道有没有未亡人，葬于尘土，归于心间。


End file.
